1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to cleaning devices and more specifically relates to washing devices.
2. Background Information
Mats are known in the art for use in construction sites. Often times, wooden mats are used at constructions sites. Wooden mats may be utilized for any purpose, but are often used to support loads or as structural protection.
Mats are often assembled from a group of heavy duty elongated wooden members placed parallel and joined by a joining mechanism. Mats range in sizes from a thickness of between eight to twelve inches, a width of four to five feet, and a length of eight to fifty two feet. Thus, mats may be extremely large, heavy and difficult to handle. Although wood mats are discussed, any material may be used to make the mats used at construction sites. Further, it is known that the mats may be constructed and then transported to a construction site or other site, or the mats may be constructed at a specific site.